


You're gonna change the world someday

by AugmentedHuman



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Someone remove Weapon creating from me I'm having far too much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedHuman/pseuds/AugmentedHuman
Summary: What exactly, do a former highway robber, a medic, a street fighter and a freelance hacker have in common? Well, not much, as they'll all tell you.Thrown together from different paths of life, Aidan O'Hara, Peggy Sutton, Layla Clayton and Elliot Clayton must learn how to work as a team if they want to survive the apparent end of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the tale, friends! Quick warning, this fic does focus on OC's, if you don't enjoy that this isn't the fic for you! If you decide to stick around, welcome to the show! Are you all sitting comfortably? In that case, we'll begin!

 A teen with fire red hair stared down at their scroll, blinking down at the screen in the early morning sun. They were dressed in a black shirt, and tight black trousers that clung to their supple form. They had a long black coat on, the edges lined in red, as well as thick soled combat boots, red laces tying them up. Their eyes were a light orange, and their high cheekbones were dotted with freckles. However, one mark marred the otherwise perfect image they were projecting to the outside world; A scar, curving down from just below their eyebrow and across their eye, turning the eye a milky white, before reaching the bridge of their nose, where the scar faded out. Their hair was cut to hide as much of the scar as was possible with a pixie cut, but it was still painfully obvious, both to the teen and to every average passerby.

_A hooded figure walked through an autumn forest, the red and oranges of the fallen leaves a sharp contrast to the light blue of their hooded cloak. The only visible feature of them was white-blonde hair falling out from underneath the hood and down onto their shoulders, as well as the pristine white boots they wore on their feet._

The teen glanced down at their scroll, before looking up at the building in front of them: A tall tower, the upper reaches deigned to look like the the innermost workings of a clock. It was with that that the teen squared their shoulders, reassured by the feeling of the reinforced material of their coat against them, and strode into the tower, boots thudding on the floor as they did so. They passed through the doors, looking nowhere near as anxious as they felt, only to be met by a tall woman dressed in a purple cape and with flowing blonde hair.

_In the shadows of the trees, hulking black creatures crawled through the darkness, sharp bone claws flashing in the occasional beam of sunlight, red eyes glowing in the darkness as they stalked the hooded girl. The girl glanced over her shoulder, before quickening her pace as she continued down the dark forest path._

“Aidan, I presume?” She asked, looking up at Aidan through a pair of glasses, although they were sure she was looking down at them in spirit. Aidan nodded back, “Right. That’d be me.” They said, shoving their hands into their coat pockets. “Ozpin is waiting for you. This way.” She said, walking off, leaving Aidan to follow after her. It was as they followed her that they realised why she seemed so familiar. “You're Glynda Goodwitch, right? The deputy headmistress?” They said, pulling up next to her. “Correct.” She said, still walking. “Awesome.” Aidan muttered, following Glynda into an elevator, bouncing slightly on the balls of their feet. The elevator ride was mostly in silence, Aidan chewing nervously on their lip until the doors slid open, revealing a circular office, a desk placed near the glass wall, the clock gears that were visible from the outside ticking away behind the man who sat behind the desk- grey hair, green scarf, and some really strange glasses.

_The end of the forest path is in sight for the hooded girl, whose pace is now much faster than it had started, but the red-eyed shadows were crawling closer and closer to her, and as she’s about to step out of the forest and into the light of the wide world ahead, one of the creatures loomed up behind her, one claw held high in the air._

“Mx. O’Hara, I presume?” He asked as his eyes set upon Aidan for the first time. “That's me.” Aidan nodded, crossing the room to stand in front of Ozpin. “You're not quite what I had been expecting.” He commented, before gesturing to the chair opposite him. “Take a seat, Mx. O’Hara, and tell me why you’re here.” Aidan did as they were told, and took the seat, before looking up to meet Ozpin’s eyes. “I want to attend your school.” They started. “I want to train to be a Hunter.”

 _As the creature prepared to slash down, a sharp crack echoed out through the forest, and the creature collapsed sideways, disintegrating in a flash of fire and puff of shadows. The hooded girl looked up in shock, meeting the eyes of another teenager, sat up in a tree, looking down upon the event through the scope of a sniper rifle, a cloth bandana pulled up over the bottom half of their face. As more of The Creatures of Grimm crawled out of the shadows, the teen in the tree stood up on the branch, before jumping out of the tree, landing lightly on the floor of the forest, black coat flying out around them as they pulled their rifle into two parts, the barrels sliding back to become the hilts of two long daggers_ _._  

"You've never attended a combat school, have you?” Ozpin said, raising one eyebrow at the young teen. Aidan shook their head, after all, they hadn't. “No. I never had the opportunity to attend one of the official combat schools.” They explained. “But, I lived outside the kingdoms, and out there, if you don't fight, you get killed. I know how to handle myself.” They added, looking Ozpin dead in the eye.

_As the Grimm started towards the hooded girl, who stood frozen in shock, Aidan darted forward, slashing out with their daggers, cleaving the Beowulf with ease, the creature falling in two halves before it faded away. Aidan kept up the pattern of darting around the Grimm, dashing away every few seconds, only to return a few moments later on the opposite side of the Grimm, knives sharp and flashing as they moved. Suddenly, one of the Beowolves sprung from behind them, and smashed a claw into their side, sending the teen flying away to the side and into a tree, where they went down hard, crying in pain as a second claw tore over their face, leaving their right eye dripping blood._

“Aidan, I do not doubt your prowess on the battlefield, you proved that we didn't need to worry about that in your transcripts.” Ozpin said, “What I worry about is how you'll adapt to this new scenario. It is very different to your previous walks of life.” Aidan closed their eyes and slowly nodded, sighing. “Look, I get that my record isn't exactly spotless.” Aidan said, looking at Ozpin with a tinge of remorse in their orange eye. “But I've changed. Back then, I was desperate for a way to survive. I'm better now.”

_As the Grimm turned away from Aidan, heading towards the hooded girl, who had remained frozen since the start of the fight. As the creature slowly lumbered towards her, one claw still stained with Aidan’s blood, the girl shook with fear as the beast raised its claw, ready to slash her to pieces. Against the tree, Aidan touched a hand to their eye, scowling deeply as their fingertips came away bloody. As they stood, their remaining eye flared red, and the edges of their daggers glowed red. The girl screamed before a force slammed into her side, shoving her to the side with a screech of metal on bone._

 

 _Looking up, the girl saw Aidan, bathed in the light of their weapon, knives merged into a flaming sword, blocking the Grimm’s claws. Still holding the claws back, Aidan rapidly detached the sword into their daggers, and used the pressure of the blade and claws pressing together to flip round onto the beast's back, driving their daggers through it’s back before ripping them apart, landing on their feet as the Grimm fell into pieces. As Aidan stood, panting, blood still dripping from their ruined eye socket, the hooded girl ran over to them, wide eyed and full of thanks. “You saved my life. Thank you so much.” She said, and Aidan stilled, drawing up to their full height. “I did save your life, didn't I?” They mused, looking down at the girl. “I think that deserves a little compensation. Shall we say, 1000 lien?” They added, voice slow and deep. The girl blinked, stammering out “I don't understand? What are you saying.” She said, and Aidan smirked beneath the mask. “What I'm trying to say, sweetheart.” They murmured, drawing out their reformed sword and tracing it over the base of the girls throat. “Is that if you don't cough up 1000 lien in the next few seconds, you're going to end up just like those Beowolves.” The girl paled immediately, and scrambled for a purse in the inside of their cloak. Handing it over to Aidan, they gave a hasty explanation to Aidan. “That's all I have, please, don't hurt me.” Looking in the purse, Aidan furrowed their nose, wincing as it pulled on their ruined eye, before tucking it into their coat. “It'll do. It was a pleasure to do business with you.” They announced, before taking of the into their shadowy depths of the forest. The girl stood frozen for a moment, before turning and sprinting out of the forest._  

"I believe in second chances, Mx O’Hara. Do not give me a reason to regret this.” Ozpin announced, after studying the teen for a few moments. “Wait, do you mean?” Aidan said, trailing off. “I do. Welcome to Beacon, Aidan.” Ozpin said, smiling softly at the teenager, who smiled widely in return

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was Aidan! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't worry, everyone's favourite characters will be coming along soon!
> 
> I'll see you soon friends! -Ag


End file.
